In manufacturing, it is often desirable to join two or more components to create a single part. However, current methods of joining components, whether these components are made from the same or dissimilar materials, often result in poor mechanical properties.
For example, prior art methods of joining two components may include metal-melting processes such as welding or brazing, using mechanical fasteners such as rivets or screws, or applying and curing a structural adhesive. These joints can exhibit poor physical properties and provide a weak mechanical bond, such as poor shear bonding or adhesion. These joints may also be prone to crack initiation and propagation along the material transition line or plane due to concentrated stresses in those regions.
In addition, in some applications, it is desirable to have a joint that allows some relative movement between joined components. For example, a joint between two or more components that is not pliant or flexible may exhibit issues related to fatigue durability, impact resistance, and overall lifetime of the joint. In cases where the components or joining material have different coefficients of thermal expansion, a joint that allows no relative movement cannot compensate for thermal growth mismatch, thus leading to failure of the joint in certain temperature environments.
Additionally, cooling holes that extend between joined components may be desirable. However, depending on the orientation and configuration of the joint and components, it may not be possible to form cooling holes using current methods, such as drilling or machining, without compromising the integrity of the joint. It may not be possible to create a cooling hole, for example, where the hole is internal to the joint itself or where drilling a hole might otherwise weaken the joint.
Accordingly, a method of joining two or more components with improved structural integrity is desirable. More particularly, a method for forming a joint that allows for relative movement between components or the inclusion of cooling holes if desired, while still providing a strong mechanical bond would be particularly useful.